Two Feuding Worlds
by Exeter
Summary: Dr. Odine is working on a Time Machine, Laguna supports the creation despite his interest and wariness of the device. When it is complete, he volunteers himself to be the first to try it out and finds himself in a strange new world.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own none of the characters or settings, all belongs to Square-Enix and their company...sadly.

The plot & idea is semi-mine for if it weren't for the basics of the games I wouldn't have gotten the idea.

**Warnings:** This is going to be a yaoi/man on man story, so if you don't like, don't read. The main pairing is going to be Laguna Loire (Final Fantasy VIII) x Vayne Carudas Solidor (Final Fantasy XII). Yes its a crossover but I think they would make an interesting couple.

This story will contain lots of violence, romance, possible Rinoa-bashing if she even makes an appearance in the story, and Ashe bashing too most likely.

**Rating:** PG - M. With each chapter, I will give a warning of rating.

**Characters/Pairings:** main: Vayne x Laguna, others will come along as I make them up but characters will come from both VIII and XII.

**Story:** Dr. Odine has worked on a Time Machine ever since the end of the Second Sorceress War, Ultimecia's Time Compression influencing his desire. Laguna, though not on friendly terms with the scientist, backs up Odine's idea. When the experiment is finished and Laguna, like the duntz he is, offers to test it out, he gets send to a whole different dimension. Finding himself in a strange city, he is found by Imperials and taken to the palace that Emperor Vayne Carudas Solidor resides. Vayne, planning on uniting Archadia and Dalmasca while freeing mankind, finds this strange man interesting but when he finds out Laguna is a President of some foreign land, he feels threatened.

_P.S. This is going to be my first fanfiction ever so please be gentle. Forgive me if some characters are a bit OOC, I try to keep them in character._

**Two Feuding Worlds**

Chapter One:

Laguna sat hovered over his desk, nose scrunched up in concentration and frustration as one single strand of hair continued to distract him from doing his work. Kiros would be on his case if he didn't get this finished and no mattered how hard he tried to tame the wild lock, it never stayed in place. It sort of reminded him of himself, forced to be tamed and stay in this one place in order to work. It made him feel for that little strand of hair that he kept tucking back out of his face yet there was nothing for it. Work was work and he had agreed to this job so he had to do it. As Kiros said, _"You wouldn't be in this predicament if you learned to check before you jump headlong into the thorn bush. I warned you Laguna that your actions would come and bite you in the ass."_ There had been no malice in the man's voice just amusement and the normal sternness the other took up whenever Laguna tried to get out of working.

"Well how was I supposed to know being the President was going to be this hard?" Laguna blurted out loud as he huffed and sat back in his swiveling chair, almost knocking himself out of it before he caught himself. Just as he was about to get back to signing papers, a loud rasping on the door distracted him. "Come in..." Who was it this time?

Dr. Odine peaked his head into the President's office before he bustled in with a lit up expression on his face. "Prezident Laguna! Ah, you are not too buzy I hope? No, good. I have come to report to you the progrez of the time machine. It iz coming along wonderfully!"

Laguna blinked rapidly at how the man hadn't even given him a chance to speak, just blabbering on in his weird accent that made it almost intelligable while also staring at the pile of work on his desk. It seemed to grow right before his eyes. A groan slipped from his lips as he placed his face in his hand and listened to Odine continue on about his new experimentation. "I have found a few draw pointz left over from Lunar Cry and have my fellow helperz out gathering the uzeful rezourcez. They will have the machine up and going in no time!" Odine was laughing like a maniac, bouncing up and down and clapping his hands as if it was the most wonderful thing in the world. Well to him it was.

Laguna rubbed at his eyes and flashed Odine a forced smile, "That is good news, Odine, but as you see I have a lot of paperwork to do and so little time. I'll come to your lab later and check on it."

Odine huffed at Laguna's lack of usual enthusiasm before he waved him off. "Oh, well I'll be there. Juz pop on in." He grinned wickedly then hobbled out of his office once more.

Where was his Aspirin again?

For weeks since the end of the war Odine had been working on his time machine. Laguna remembered the day when the eccentric scientist came to him to inform him of his new brainy idea. At first Laguna couldn't believe the man would even try so quickly after the war but then felt the giddiness build up inside of him. After all how many times did one get to fund such a project? With Odine's genius (though he sickened to say it considering their past history), there was no doubt in Laguna's mind that he would make it work. The man had a detailed outline of all he was going to do to make this machine work, pointing out facts about magic draw points, residual effects from the sorceress's time compression, and some of the studies that Rinoa and Edea had willingly gave themselves up for. In no time Laguna was sure they would be traveling between time...the idea of seeing Raine again making the eagerness in his heart ache at the thought.

Laguna sat on the edge of his bed, clad in only his loose satin pajama pants, Laguna peered at a picture of Raine, his wife who had passed away years ago. Tears welled up in his eyes as he gazed down at her beautiful smiling face peering up at him who had been standing next to her holding Ellone up, all three of them the happiest people in the world. If he had known then that Raine was pregnant, he would never had taken up the job as President. Of course he didn't regret going to save Ellone but it was within that time period Raine had given birth and passed away. The people of Winhill had kept that information from him, simply saying he sent Ellone to an orphanage in Centra which caused him great heartache. How was he supposed to know that brown-haired, blue-gray eyed boy was his and Raine's son?

Squall looked so much like Raine that whenever he had seen the seventeen year old youth who had saved the world alongside his friends made memories flood Laguna like a torrent. Oh how he wanted to clasp onto Squall and repair their father-son relationship that neither had known about until Squall and the gang arrived in Esthar. Of course he doubted the anti-social boy he had found would want anything to do with him. As far as Squall was concerned he was a moron. Laguna smiled faintly at that as he ran his finger over Raine's face in the picture and sighed, fiddling with his wedding ring. "I love you, Raine. I plan to fix mine and our son's relationship...I promise. I won't lose the last reminder I have of you."

Putting the picture away, Laguna was about to climb under his sheets to fall asleep and get some rest for the night when rapid knocks elicited on his doorway. A groan left the president's lips as he stared at the door. "Who is it?"

"Odine! I have good newz, the time machine iz finized! I wiz to zow you."

"Can't it wait until the morning?"

"No, I want to zow you now!" Odine insisted in the stubborn manner of his.

Laguna glared at the door before he sighed, threw the covers off of him and grabbed a shirt to pull on as he exited his room. "Make this quick, Odine. I'm pretty damn tired." He grumbled, slumping after the bouncing scientist who continued to babble on about how this machine would make him famous and extraordinary amongst his peers and how he would be the first to accomplish such a feat. Laguna somewhat doubted that it would work but he would see. As they entered Odine's lab, Laguna was gripped tightly and tugged insistently to a piece of equipment that was made of the same blue and white steel Esthar was made of but in the shape of a tube with a control panel.

"Ta da! Incredible huh? All I need now iz a tezt zubject." Odine's eyes gleamed as they peered at the frazzled president that was looking the machine over.

Laguna saw the gleam and even though he was tired, he felt that same feeling he felt when he first heard about it and flashed a half smile. Well why not try it out? It probably wouldn't work anyways so no harm done. "I'll try it out." He offered like the idiot he was. Lesson 'Think before you act' still not learned.

"Yez! Oh thank you Mr. Prezident! Go on, inzide. I got everything together!" Odine waved Laguna into the tube, the glass panel door swishing shut with a sucking pressure to hint that it was securely shut.

Laguna watched intently as Odine bustled outside of it, pressing buttons and typing things in before flashing Laguna a broad grin and pressing a red button. At first nothing happened and Laguna was about to get out and say something when this strange feeling washed over him. Soon the image of Odine outside the glass tube turned into a blur of motion and time and then suddenly he was blacked out, for how much time he didn't know. But all he knew was there was a buzzing in his head that was causing his head to ache behind his eyes, the sound growing loud in ears as the black abyss that clenched him in strong hands moved around him like a tight glove. It seemed he was stuck in this void forever before suddenly light shone in his eyes and the sound of a crowd of people filled his ears, overwhelming the buzz in it.

Laguna groaned as he blinked his eyes open slowly, the pain of the light in his eyes cautioning him to take it slowly. Forest green hues took a moment to clear before taking in the scenery around him.

Instead of the computers and machinery of Odine's lab there was a a street filled with strangely dressed people and buildings and flying vehicles.

Where was he?


End file.
